The invention relates to a device for mounting a printing plate on a plate cylinder for a rotary printing press, wherein the leading end and the trailing end of the printing plate are secured inside a recess in the plate cylinder jacket that extends nearly parallel to the rotational axis of the plate cylinder.
It is known to secure a folded edge of a rotating printing plate inside a recess, extending across the width of the plate cylinder and arranged parallel to the rotational axis, and to subsequently wind the printing plate around the cylinder jacket by turning the plate cylinder. The recess, positioned parallel to the rotational axis and also referred to as a plate-mounting channel, ends in an axis-parallel bore with a therein disposed rotating spindle. This spindle functions to grip and clamp-in the printing plate along the back edge,
Different devices permitting an automatic securing and ejecting of printing plates are known in the field of sheet printing. The disadvantage of such devices is that they require a large-angle gap in the cylinder jacket.